dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Random Quote Generator
It would be great if this could be put on the front page some time. It did take hours. hint. hint hint. just saying. action=purge}} Randomize me, cap'n! Type 1 Limit tables to 33% width so you can see what they look like on the front page. Excessively long quoters tend to make it look very awkward.--OtakuD50 :I don't see too much of the awkward. except the name. it looks like a typo. maybe .hack/"," .hack/QUOTE .hack/CHAT .hack/QU073 or .hack/"of the moment".--Falcon At 00:13, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Well .hackQuote of the Moment is so bland and so done. Is there any better name that anyone can think of?--Falcon At 01:05, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Here's an example. BTW, a lot of the quotes are bland or, on the opposite side of the spectrum, too cheesy. I'm gonna delete those when I get the chance. But more importantly, you really should've used the quote template for this, as it would've completely eliminated any problems with formatting.--OtakuD50 ::::Dangit. That was alot of work, too. As for the drull and the cheeze, I think it's wonderful. Okay the boribg ones can be boring, but the cheesy ones are fun. Besides, If you took out all the less than perfect ones, we'd have only about fifteen to thirty quotes. Not every character is prone to speach giving like Silver Knight, Ovan, Sakaki, Endrance, Bear, or Balmung. There's some that merely introduct the character, but that doesn't mean they are useless. They characterize, they show us alittle of The World in their world. Examples: "Greetings. I'm Bear"(roundabout that) and "I'm Gabi!!". They show how that character identifies themself within the vurtual world.--Falcon At 12:23, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::I wasn't even talking about those. I was referring to, say, "DAMMIT!" for Haseo, or "thank you" for Grein, or "shi shi shi," I mean what the hell was that, quoting a laugh that no one even really remembers or cares about? Not to mention I've found three counts of "..." so far.--OtakuD50 21:13, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Dammit is practically haseo's catchphrase. Grein is a bit dull with his thank you, I'll admit, but the ...'s carry as much weight with me as I'm Gabi!!. It's not like Albireo or Hakuto who only use it once, but for people who rearly say anything. Shi x3 is included because it's a catchphrase of sorts. That reminds me that I think I skipped the grunty sentence enders. --Falcon At 21:24, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Haseo's catch phrase is "I guess I'll go log out and check my email" not "Dammit!" Kulaguy 23:23, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::He uses damnit alot, too. it's, like, his favorite curse. and the logout one, I'm pleased to say, is already included--Falcon At 23:30, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Limits Here are some guidelines that may speed this along, or just make things more complicated. One of the two. *Use the quote template, not that weird format you've got now. *Absolutely no spoilers in the quotes. *Quoter should simply be a name. If it doesn't make sense in context, just don't include the quote. *Overall maximum limit of 400 quotes. More than enough. Yet I estimate it's less than what we have now. *Limit of 20 quotes from a single piece of media. **Games are grouped as a single piece of media. **This equates an absolute minimum of 20 pieces of media. *Limit of 5 quotes from a single character. **This equates to an absolute minimum of 80 characters. **Alternate characters are included in the limit. That said, I absolutely love 4koma and think we should implement quite a few quotes from it.--OtakuD50 09:05, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :And the people said: Amen. But, for some of those limits, it would leave out several characters because many things (anime, games) have 20 or more characters. Also, is the Epitaph of Twilight (Poem) limited as it's own media or as part of IMOQ? I'd really like to keep it seperate.--Falcon At 11:27, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Luckily there's some overlap due to characters being in multiple works, so you could make some game quotes count as Another Birth quotes or XXXX quotes if you're lucky. If the media limit proves to be too strict though I'll modify it. As for the Epitaph of Twilight poem, I think I'll count that as a single piece of media by itself.--OtakuD50 20:28, April 13, 2010 (UTC)